


The perfect day

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Swap AU, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley remembers his time in heaven, M/M, Make sure you have tissues, Tears Are Shed, There is almost no happiness in this, heaven and hell knew what was happening, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: It was the next day, and the world was still standing, everyone breathing a sigh of relief for reasons they couldn’t fathom. The war between heaven and hell reached a stalemate, before it could even start. Peace had been reached. That wasn’t to say either side was happy about it. On the contrary, they were seething with rage, and the focal point of that rage had been one angel, and one demon, walking together in St. James's Park, neither aware of what was about to happen. Until it was too late.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	The perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brother challenged me to write something other than fluff, and he gave me till the end of February to do it. This was born from that challenge. I'm not an experienced angst writer, I like to write cute shit that hurts my heart in a good way, but this was interesting to make! If you have any ideas, please, let me know! I'm always open to new ideas, just no typical AUs, like kid, or human, stuff like that. And I'm a strictly sfw writer. I don't do nsfw stuff. Any constructive criticisms, I'm all ears! Anyway, hope you brought tissues, and I hope you enjoy!

It was the next day, and the world was still standing, everyone breathing a sigh of relief for reasons they couldn’t fathom. The war between heaven and hell reached a stalemate, before it could even start. Peace had been reached. That wasn’t to say either side was happy about it. On the contrary, they were seething with rage, and the focal point of that rage had been one angel, and one demon, walking together in St. James's Park, neither aware of what was about to happen. Until it was too late.

The angel woke up in handcuffs, in a dark, damp, smelly place.  _ Oh _ , he recalled.  _ I forgot I’m not Aziraphale right now _ . At the same time, the demon had been forcefully seated in a chair, ropes tied to his wrists, binding him in his seat.  _ Great angelic pricks _ , he thought, but resumed his clever act. Looking around, he surprisingly saw all four archangels standing in front of him.  _ Who’s delivering the holy water to hell, then? _

Aziraphale was led to a chamber room, empty, except for the 3 seats in front of him, and the demons clambering behind the window, at his back.  _ Interesting _ , he noted, and listened to the charges against him.

“I think the greater good demanded…” Crowley began, trying his damndest to sound like Aziraphale.

“Don’t talk to me about the greater good, sunshine. I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel. The greater good was we were finally going to settle things with the opposition once and for all” Gabriel interrupted, looking hatefully at Crowley.  _ God, what an absolute prick _ Crowley thought.

“And the murder of a fellow demon, a crime I saw with me own eyes” Hastur exclaimed, and Aziraphale simply stood, and listened. 

“Creatures of Hell, you have heard the evidence against the demon known as Crowley. What is your verdict?” Beelzebub asked the demons behind the glass, in the most bored voice Aziraphale had ever heard.

“Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!” the demons shouted, and Beelzebub smiled at Aziraphale.

“Do you have anything to szzay before we take our vengeance on you” they asked, and Aziraphale shrugged.

“What’s it going to be then? An eternity in the deepest pit?” he asked in Crowley’s voice, laying on the indifference. Hastur, Beelzebub and Dagon smiled at him, wickedly.

“Oh, this is something you never would have guessed” Hastur said, and a chill ran down Aziraphale’s spine.

“We’ve got a little surprise for you, Aziraphale” said Gabriel, menacingly. Crowley pretended to look interested.

“Oh, how kind” he said, knowing this will only work if he can stay in character.

“Yes, you’ll like this one” Micheal said, and snapped her fingers. A television was miracled into the room, and the screen flickered to life. Crowley looked carefully at the image, and saw that it was Hell. A trial. His trial. And there, standing in his stead, was his angel.  _ So this was their game _ , he thought.  _ Try to kill us, and make us watch as the other supposedly dies. Shame their plan will fail _ .

“Smile, you’re on camera” Dagon said, and a television appeared above Beelzebub’s throne. Aziraphale could very clearly see Crowley, sitting on a chair, in the whitest room imaginable. Aziraphale smirked,  _ Oh, this is going to be too easy _ , he thought to himself.

“So,  _ Aziraphale _ ” Gabriel began, slowly, and Crowley felt his heart grow heavy, from the Archangel’s tone.

“Time for your punishment. For your crimes against the Almighty, and for working against the Great Plan, I sentence you to bathe in holy water” Crowley felt his heart stop, and heard a gasp from the television. He knew it was from Aziraphale, but he didn’t dare look.

“Fancy a stroll into some hellfire, Angel” Beelzebub said, and Aziraphale felt his blood run cold.  _ They knew _ , he realized, and he instinctively looked at the tv, at Crowley.

“No” the demon said, almost a whisper, but somehow magnified to everyone in heaven and hell.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t notice a  _ demon _ walking into heaven? Idiot” Gabriel said, his voice more smug than it had ever been. With one miracle, he could finally be rid of Aziraphale and Crowley, once and for all.

“Crowley” he hears his own voice say, more scared than he’d ever heard, and the demon looked into the tv. He saw his angel, glasses off, tears welling in the corners of his serpent eyes.

“Why are you doing this? Why can’t we be left alone?” the angel shouted, to whoever could hear him. Heaven, Hell, Satan, God, anyone. He wanted an answer, and he got one.

“Because, you’re traitors” Uriel said, and Crowley looked at her with disgust.

“Angel, switch back. I can’t have you dying for me. Not like this” Crowley said to the tv, not even sure if they could switch back.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale began, his throat tight, seeing tears catching in his own eyes.

“Please. I don't want the last thing you see to be your own face” Crowley said, feeling the desperation in his voice, in his heart, his very soul. He refused to die in his angels body. He felt a tug in the pit of his stomach, and felt Aziraphale’s corporation fading from him, replaced by his own, glasses returned to his face. He miracled them away, and kept his eyes on his angel.

“I know for a fact, you lot have done worse than we ever have, or could have done. I seem to recall your youngest brother, Raphael, fell for asking too many questions. So tell me, my older siblings, why are we being put to death?” Crowley said, all but snarling at the archangels, as he tore his eyes away from Aziraphale. They all paled in shock, and Crowley felt a rush of pride. 

“Lies! There’s no way in heaven you’re Raphael. You’re already as good as dead, so stop these tricks, demon” Gabriel said, not sounding as confident as he had before. Crowley smirked.

“Don’t talk like that, big brother. I’m still pissed you took credit for Alpha Centauri after I fell. I have a long list of things you lot did, that I wouldn’t mind reading off, if you’d like to hear about treason” he said, looking downright mad. 

“On the subject of our dear, sweet baby brother, who we all miss dearly” Michael said, smiling. Crowley did not like where this was going.

“We have a proposition for you, demon Crowley. Turn your back on this foolish principality, let him burn, and we can help you rise. You can be an archangel again. You can be Raphael again. You can create things, more stars than you could possibly imagine. All you have to do, is let Aziraphale die. Become who you were meant to be, all along” she said, offering Crowley her hand, and his bonds miracled away. Crowley thought about it.  _ Let Aziraphale die _ . Her words rang through his head. Like hell he would ever leave his angel behind. He spit into her hand.

“I am who I'm meant to be. You think I’d leave him for you lot? So I can what, create stars again?  _ Never _ ” he said, and Michael backhanded him across the cheek.

“Don’t touch him!” Aziraphale shouted, and anger filled his chest. Michael smirked at the screen, and both angel and demon felt fear.

“I’m beyond saving anyway. I’ve fallen not once, but twice” Crowley said, smiling devilishly.

“Twice? How can you have fallen twice?” Urel asked.

“I fell from heaven, and then I fell for him” Crowley said, turning to look Aziraphale straight in the eyes, through the television screen. Aziraphale gasped, feeling Crowley’s love for him, wash over his soul, even through a screen. It shined in his eyes, in his heart, his soul, the very air around him.

“Impossible! Demons can’t love! They can’t feel emotions!” Beelzebub said, sounding almost scared.

“Never was much of a demon” Crowley said softly, knowing Aziraphale had been thinking the same thing.

“Crowley” the angel said, and that one word was enough to break the demons heart all over again.

“I’m sorry I never told you, angel. I guess I ended up going too slow” Crowley said, and Aziraphale stifled a sob in his hands.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, love. I was scared of what I felt. Now it seems too late for us” Aziraphale said, and Crowley felt his heart stop again.  _ Us _ .

“It was never too late. I fell, I fell from God’s grace, from her goodness, from her miracles, from her blessings. But, against all odds, I was blessed with 6000 years of knowing you. I wouldn’t trade it for the world” he said, and remembered his surroundings. The archangels who were once his siblings, looked shocked, to say the least.

“If you think this gets either of you a reprieve, think again. It simply adds to the list of reasons why we are executing you both” Gabriel said, clearly trying to steady his voice.

“I don’t get it. Angels are beings made of love. It’s basically in their job description to love. What’s so bad if one of them falls in love?” Crowley asked, sounding genuinely curious. Gabriel looked at him, confused.

“Always the one to ask questions, weren't you, little brother? Angels are meant to feel love, but that love is never meant to surpass the love they feel for God. If they fall in love, that love surpasses their love for the almighty. But, this failure of an angel has fallen in love with a demon. Disgusting” Gabriel said, sounding repulsed. Crowley felt anger in his chest again, and remembered he wasn’t stuck to the chair.

“Angel, when we get out of this, I’m going to kiss the hell out of you, in the first place we meet. I don’t care where we are” Crowley said, eyes meeting Aziraphale’s. It hurt to see the tears falling from those beautiful blue eyes.

“You will find no complaints from me, my dear. Lunch after that?” Aziraphale asked, not wanting this moment to end. This beautiful, simple moment, where they could both pretend they would make it out alive.

“Obviously. Shall we have a picnic, or dine at the Ritz?” Crowley said, echoing the promise Aziraphale had made him, in his Bentley, so many years ago. Aziraphale remembered the words, and Crowley knew it.

“The Ritz sounds divine. Where shall we go after that?” the angel asked the demon, grateful for this moment their enemies were granting them.

“The bookshop, my flat, St. James’s Park. You’re choice” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale a chance to make the perfect day for them to never have.

“I quite like your flat. The bookshop is too familiar. Whatever shall we do, when we get there?” Aziraphale asked, eyes closed, allowing himself to imagine this wonderful day.

“We can do whatever you like, Angel” Crowley said, feeling his throat beginning to tighten.

“What would you have us do, love?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley felt the tears begin to fall.

“I would grab hold of you, and never let you go” the demon began, and his voice broke. He gave himself a second to recover, and began again. 

“I would sit us down on my sofa, or my bed, somewhere comfortable. I’d pull you into my arms, have you sit with me, and hold you. I’d bring my wings out, and wrap them around us. I’d create a perfect bubble, for us to just be, together. No heaven, no hell, no great plan, no armageddon, just us, forever” Crowley said, letting the tears flow down his cheeks freely. He looked at Aziraphale, eyes still closed, tears falling from his eyes just as freely. A small smile, sad, yet somehow happy, appeared on his face.

“That sounds like a lovely end to the day, my dear” the angel said, not letting himself open his eyes.

“Would you like to know something, angel?” Crowley asked, voice heavy with emotions.

“What, my dear?” 

“After this whole fiasco was over, if we survived the apocalypse, I was going to buy us a cottage, out in South Downs. Somewhere quiet, where we could stay, without anyone bothering us, without the fear of sides” Crowley said, using everything in his power to keep his voice steady and strong. He can’t waiver. His angel needs him to be strong, for the both of them.

“I’d already found the perfect one. A lovely cottage, with a large garden space, and so many rooms, for all your books, and our trinkets collected over the millenia. You’d love it. It’s called Eden Cottage. I thought it was perfect. A reminder of the first place we met, of where I fell in love with the strangest angel I’d ever met. Perfect place to start a new chapter in our lives together” Crowley said, finally giving in, and sobbing into his fist, as he fell to his knees. Sometime during this beautiful final moment between Crowley and Aziraphale, Hell had created a large wall of hellfire, and Heaven had miracled a bathtub full of the holiest of holy water. 

“That sounds lovely, my dear. I would have said yes instantly” Aziraphale said, as he and the demon opened their eyes, to look at each others faces for the last times. To take in how beautiful each creature was in the others eyes.

“I love you, angel. Don’t you ever forget that. I have always loved you, and I always will. I love you more than the universe can fathom. I will never stop loving you” Crowley said, as Gabriel silently grabbed his arm, made him stand, and walked him towards the bath tub. Crowley went, willingly, knowing there was nothing else to do.

“I love you also, my dear. I wish I had said something sooner. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I will love you, even in death” Aziraphale said, as Hastur dragged him towards the hellfire. The angel and the demon locked eyes for the last time, making sure the other knew how much they were loved, and both were thrown into their doom. 

Both felt pain more extreme than they had ever felt before. Their efforts to quiet their screams for the other failed miserably. But both felt the love coming from the other, and it made the pain barrable. After what felt like hours, but had really only been a minute, both the tub, and the column of hellfire, were empty of any occupants. If the executors hadn’t been there, they would have thought there never was anyone there to be killed. 

Centuries later, the story of the angel and the demon who fell in love, and died for each other, were told to the new angels and demons. Word spread to the humans, and someone wrote the story down. It was a tragic tale of forbidden love, and the names Crowley and Aziraphale, the doomed lovers, passed into legend. Some say they found each other in some form of the afterlife. Others say they were both born again, to different faces, bodies, voices. But they're souls were connected eternally. They found each other, no matter what form they took. Still others say God took pity on her youngest son, and the brightest angel, gifting them a new life together, free from heavenly or hellish interfere. Regardless of what anyone says, there can be no denying that the love the two creatures had for each other was anything but pure.


End file.
